Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4
}} }} The 2012 Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 - abbreviated as Aventador '12 or LP 700-4 - is an AWD supercar by Lamborghini featured in Forza Motorsport 4 as part of the November Speed Pack and as standard in all subsequent main series titles as well as Forza Motorsport 6: Apex. Synopsis The Aventador LP700-4 is the replacement to the Lamborghini Murciélago, which had been in production until 2010 as the Murciélago LP 670-4 SV. Similar to previous Lamborghini V12 supercars, the Aventador is named after a Spanish fighting bull that earned the prestigious "Trofeo de la Peña La Madroñera" title in Zaragoza, Spain in 1993 for its courage in the arena. The Aventador has been produced in various special edition and high-performance variants such as the 2016 LP 750-4 SV and its facelift successor, the LP 740-4 S or 'Aventador S'. Platform The Aventador is based on a carbon-fiber monocoque that is claimed to be 30 percent lighter and 150 percent stiffer than the aluminum chassis of the Murciélago. The suspension was also changed to a pushrod design commonly found on Formula One cars. As with the Murciélago, the Aventador makes use of active aerodynamics; it has rear side flaps and a rear wing that deploy at and retract at speeds above . Drivetrain The 'L539' codenamed 6.5L V12 engine in the Aventador marks the debut of the second generation Lamborghini V12 engine, with the first generation having been in production since 1963. Producing and of torque, while also weighing less than the outgoing engine, it is considerably more powerful and efficient than the 2010 Murciélago SV. Unlike contemporary dual-clutch Volkswagen Group cars, the Aventador uses a single-clutch transmission that has a lighter and more compact construction than the latter. The seven-speed semi-automatic transmission was made by Graziano, and uses an "Independent Shifting Rods" (ISR) design that is claimed to have reduced shifting times to an impressive 50 miliseconds. Performance The V12 powered all-wheel drive allows the Aventador to sprint from 0 to in 2.8 seconds and reach in just 6.5 seconds. Top speed in the Horizon series is , but slightly lower in other titles including Forza Motorsport 7, where it is . In comparison to other Lamborghinis, only the Aventador LP 750-4 SV and Centenario LP 770-4 are faster. The drivetrain almost causes no wheelspin during acceleration, even with the traction control turned off. It aids in cornering performance by eliminating oversteer, giving the Aventador decent handling, although it will understeer if pushed too hard. Upgraded The Liberty Walk upgrade preset that is featured in all main series titles since Forza Horizon 3 gives the car sharper steering and takes advantage of the AWD system and acceleration, making it a better contender for grip-based race events. In Forza Horizon 3, when fully upgraded, the Aventador LP 700-4 becomes extremely fast and is capable of reaching extreme speeds well above . A well-tuned Aventador is capable of completing the full one-mile drag route within less than 20 seconds. Variants 220px|right Forza Edition The Forza Edition is an upgraded variant in Forza Horizon 4 featuring a Speed Skills boost and lowered stock Performance Index rating of . It comes with a upgrade preset that includes a maxed-out engine and aftermarket rims. The stock design is a white base paint. When fully maxed out, the engine can produce 1863 horsepower, 348 more than the normal Aventador’s 1515 horsepower. Unlock It is primarily unlockable as a Wheelspin prize, but has also been made available as a seasonal reward two times: *Forzathon Shop car - Series 5 Autumn Season *The Trial reward - Series 14 Winter Season Performance With the upgrade preset applied, the Forza Edition becomes one of the fastest cars in the game. Requiring about 2 seconds for 0 to and only 3.5 seconds for , it can quickly reach its high top speed of , therefore outperforming the majority of the S2 class in straight-line performance. The Forza Edition is useful for Danger Sign jumps and other events favoring acceleration and top speed, but becomes a handful to drive on grip-based tracks due to understeer on corners. Manufacturer variants Statistics Conversions Trivia Game-specific *The Aventador was an exclusive Specialty Dealer unlock in Forza Motorsport 7. Specifications *It incorrectly uses the metric power output of 700 PS as horsepower value instead of 690 hp like the real life car. *It weighs in Forza Motorsport 7, which is the wet weight of the US-spec model. Other titles feature the car with its dry weight. *Contrary to its real life rendition, its display does not fit on the dashboard. This error is also seen on the Aventador SV, Centenario, and Veneno. Behind the scenes *The 6.5L V12 engine swap originates from this car. Upgradable to and of torque, it counts as one of the most powerful engine swap option in the series, although it is the most powerful option in Forza Horizon 3. * The Liberty Walk widebody kit for the Aventador was originally intended for the Lamborghini Aventador LP 720-4 50° Anniversario, which isn't featured in the Forza games. Gallery User Images FM6 Aventador 12.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 6'' FM7 Aventador 12 Front.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FM7 Aventador 12 Rear.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FH3 Aventador 12 Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 Aventador 12 Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' Promotional FM4 Lamborghini AventadorLP700-4.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 4'' FH Lamborghini Aventador 12.jpg|''Forza Horizon'' FH2 Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4.jpg|''Forza Horizon 2'' Upgraded FM7 Aventador 12 LB Front.jpg|Liberty Walk FM7 Aventador 12 LB Rear.jpg|Liberty Walk FH4 Lamborghini Aventador Upgrade Front.jpg|Liberty Walk FH4 Lamborghini Aventador Upgrade Rear.jpg|Liberty Walk Variants FH4 Lambo Aventador FE Front.jpg|Forza Edition FH4 Lamborghini Aventador FE Rear.jpg|Forza Edition Forzavista FH4 Lamborghini Aventador Front.jpg|Front FH4 Lamborghini Aventador Rear.jpg|Rear FH3 Lambo Aventador 12 Engine.jpg|Engine FH3 Aventador 12 Vista.jpg|Explode Sounds References